


Have Yourself a - Well, You Know

by Moebius



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time fluff with a couple of life ruiners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a - Well, You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/gifts).



> A quick shout out to my friend Miranda, who kindly gave me a couple of ideas and (unknowingly) a relationship status.
> 
> And for my recipient, Care: I have never ever ever written RPF before. I'm not sure I've even read much of it. But I couldn't resist, because these two are, well. These two. I tried to hit as much of your "Stuff I Like" list as possible; hope you enjoy. Happy Yuletide!

It starts with a phone call on the night before the night before Christmas. Anna has nothing to do and nobody to do it with, so she makes the same call she makes every time she wants to spend time with another human being. She calls Brittany. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

So far so good. “So what are you doing, like, the days before and or after Christmas?”

“But not actually Christmas?”

“Well on actual Christmas I figured you’re going to be with your family or whatever.”

“Yeah, that’s what one normally does on actual Christmas, Anna.”

“See? So the days before and or after, starting tonight. Plans?”

“I don’t have plans until Christmas Eve, and then I’m free again the day after, I guess.”

“Great. Ditch your hangers on and come hang on me.”

“Wow, even for you that pick up line was awful.”

“Did it work?”

There’s a brief moment of silence. Anna knows Brittany is smiling. Brittany knows Anna knows. Then they’re both smiling, knowingly, which they both know the other knows. “Yeah, of course it worked.”

When Brittany shows up at Anna’s house, she’s wearing a trenchcoat and high heels.

“Oh my god, if you’re naked under there we’re getting married.”

With a put-upon-yet-amused sigh, Brittany walks in, Billie trailing happily behind her. The little dog runs past Anna and makes herself comfortable in her usual spot on the end of the couch. “You are quite possibly the least romantic person I’ve ever dated.”

“Are we dating now? ‘Cause I thought we were just doing the casual thing where we hang out and make out and then occasionally meet up in European cities and make out there, too. Also sex.”

Brittany crosses her arms over her chest. “Were you wondering what’s under this trenchcoat, or did you want to do a relationship talk?”

“Definitely the first one.” Maybe a little of the second one but, you know. Priorities.

What Brittany is wearing underneath the trenchcoat is a little Santa dress, like the kind you’d buy at a strip mall costume shop. Maybe when you’re over-buying for your dog for Halloween. That is, at least, what Anna chooses to believe because it’s the most adorable thing she can think of. She fights the urge to take a picture, because once she does that she’ll have to put it on the internet to show off the super cute lady in a super cute dress standing right in front of her, and well. Things on the internet have a way of snowballing.

The blonde-at-the-moment shakes her head, the fluffy ball at the end of her Santa cap swishing from side to side. “No pictures.”

“But you look super cute.” Anna is pouting, and attempting to waggle her eyebrows while simultaneously ignoring how creepy she can look while waggling her eyebrows.

Brittany rolls her eyes. “I’m glad you think so. Drop your phone and come unwrap your present.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Anna is vaguely aware that Brittany has woken up and is moving around, but chooses to ignore her in favor of sleeping more. She makes a good go at it until she feels the soft press of lips on the back of her neck. “Good morning, happy Christmas Eve Day, do you want breakfast?”

“Britt, I love you, but it’s is way too early and Christmas Eve Day isn’t actually a thing.”

“Did you just say you love me?”

And just like that, Anna’s totally awake. “Play it cool, Kendrick. It’s just a figure of speech.”

“Okay, you’re talking out loud right now.”

The worst part of this for Anna, besides the timing and the talking out loud and how totally calm Brittany seems about everything, is that she’s totally naked and Brittany is not. Extremely uncool. “Am I? I had no idea. I thought I was saying that in my head so as to not express my inner freak out because we have an understanding, which involves casual make outs and -”

“Sex.”

“Right. See? But not actual love or even dating!”

“I love you, too.”

“Shuttup.” Anna’s almost positive that Brittany is absolutely not serious, except her face looks pretty serious. Smiling, but serious. “Really? Not a figure of speech?”

“Since when is ‘I love you’ ever a figure of speech?”

“Since like two minutes ago when I said that to cover my completely inappropriate profession of love.”

“Why is it inappropriate?”

“Really? This is happening? Welllllll,” Anna leans over and grabs a shirt from the floor. If she’s doing this, she’s not doing it naked. “You said I’m the least romantic person you’ve ever dated. I thought maybe the whole first ‘I love you’ exchange could be slightly more romantic than pretty much everything I’ve ever said to you.”

“I think it was perfect.”

Anna shakes her head. “You have a really warped sense of perfection.”

“True. I _am_ in a relationship with you.”

“Har har.” Still, she smiles. “So, relationship. Cool. Want to kiss me and make this official?”

Brittany leans forward. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

 

Christmas Eve Day Breakfast, which Brittany announces is their new yearly tradition, happens sometime around noon. Anna casually mentions that maybe it’s Christmas Eve Day Lunch now, which gets her a playful smack on the butt.

Anna climbs onto a stool to watch Brittany cook. She’s requested pancakes, waffles, crepes, sausage, ham, bacon, and fruit, and managed to scamper out of the way of another playful smack in response. “Hey, did you know you’re wearing my pants?”

“I’m not wearing any pants.”

“Ding ding. Me neither.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Okay, yeah, but you’re super into me.”

Brittany walks over from the other side of the kitchen. “I am, actually. I’m super into you. Want to come with me for actual Christmas?”

“Whoa, serious.” Anna wraps her arms around Brittany’s waist and pulls her in close… before peeking over her shoulder. “Serious enough to burn my pancakes?”

“ _Our_ pancakes, which are actually frozen waffles.”

“Best Christmas Eve Day Breakfast ever.”

“Hey, it’s your fridge. You’re in charge of grocery shopping.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you to actual Christmas with actual people, but you have to come grocery shopping with me next time. Also pancakes.”

“Also pancakes what?”

“Also pancakes I love you.”

Brittany laughs and shakes her head. But then there are kisses, and they don't stop for awhile, so it’s a win all around.


End file.
